The Hag
The Hag or Lisa Sherwood is a character from a horror video game called Dead by Daylight. She is a part of the Of Flesh and Mud Chapter. Backstory Lisa Sherwood grew up in a quiet village, mainly isolated from the rest of civilization. The people of the hamlet were kind and the elders kept old traditions alive, often keeping the peace by personally settling the ever-rare disputes. Lisa was particularly fond of the charms they taught her to draw for safety and good fortune. One night, as she was walking home through the woods, a terrible storm struck without warning. Howling winds whipped at her hair as she stumbled through the swamp, her rain-drenched dress plastered to her skin. In the slick, wet mud she lost her footing, careening backwards and striking her head against rock. Slipping in and out of consciousness, she strained to identify the dark shapes approaching her from between the trees. That's the last thing she could remember. Her kidnappers kept her chained to the wall in a flooded cellar. Though dimly lit, she could see others whose large open wounds swarmed with flies. It took merely a day before they returned, carving chunks from the prisoners' bodies with rusted blades, consuming their very flesh down to the bone. Most she saw did not survive long once the cannibals targeted them but somehow, deep within, Lisa persisted. Starved, infected, and mutilated after several weeks of torture, her gaunt arms became loose in their shackles. She pulled hard, the metal tearing through skin and muscle until she was free. Her flesh oozed viscous yellow pus and bones were visible beneath gangrenous wounds. She could go no further. Delirious, she thought of home; she thought of the elders. With her dying breath, she etched the symbols they had taught her into the floor using what remained of her fingers. Almost in response, a dark hunger stirred inside her. It yearned for blood. In the oath, she chose vengeance. The village's search party eventually brought them to an old shack in a swamp. Inside, its previous inhabitants had been viciously dismembered and devoured by an unidentifiable animal. In the cellar, amid rotting corpses and disconnected flesh, the elders’ charms were scrawled in blood on the floor. Lisa’s body was not among the bodies and was never found. The village was never the same again. Powers Source of The Hag's power, a blackened finger used as a catalyst to her terrible power: the Phantasm Traps. The Hag draws in the soil to set a trap for the survivors. When a survivor finds her trap, a lifelike illusion of the killer appears in front of them. Once the trap is triggered, The Hag has a choice. To enter the physical illusion when the survivors are within her reach or use it as a decoy to take down her unsuspecting prey before the phantasm collapses into pieces of dirt and mud. Perks 'Ruin ' An ominous hex that affects the survivors' skills at repairing generators. Survivors affected by Ruin suffer the following in their desperate fight for survival: Good Skill checks result in regression on the generator. Great Skill checks do not grant bonus progression on the generator. The hex effects persist until your related hex totem is torn down. 'Devour Hope ' A hex rooting its power on hope. The false hope of survivors ignites your hunger. When a survivor is rescued from a hook at least 24 meters away, Devour Hope receives a token. Tokens grant various abilities such as double damage and kill by your own hand. The hex effects persist as long as the related hex totem is standing. 'The Third Seal ' You will curse a survivor by hitting the victim while the Hex Totem is active. The hex reduces the effectiveness of the victim's aura reading ability and makes the survivor easy prey. But only one survivor can have this effect applied to them at a time. Once you hit another survivor, the Hex is transferred to your next victim. The hex effects persist as long as the related Hex Totem is standing. Quotes "A curse is upon you, it will cause your ruin.” "If you do nothing, you have their blood on your hands. If you save them, her hunger grows.” "She touched your skin, you bear the witch's mark!” Trivia *The Hag is inspired by the Wendigo legend. *The Hag might also be inspired by Pumpkinhead and The Witch who brings him to life from the Pumpkinhead Series. Photo gallery Thehagpic1.PNG TheHagpic2.PNG TheHagpic3.PNG Thehagpic4.PNG TheHagpic5.PNG Thehagpic6.PNG thehagpic7.PNG Header.jpg The Hag 1.jpg The Hag and Ace.jpg The Hag claws.jpg The Hag finding meg.jpg The Hag looking for meg.jpg The Hag 3.jpg The Hags totem.jpg Category:Killers Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Killers Category:Original Killers